Mâkajik Elloq
'Mâkajik Elloq '''is a politician in the Nuuk Empire and the current leader of the Ultranationalist Party. He is a dedicated fascist and member of the National Clan, taking a personal stance against the Weltreich, citing it as a threat to the sovereignty to Nuuk. He has a signed a truce with Uaasi Ennarrsson, leader of the Reich Komrades, to bring unity to the fascists of the Nuuk Empire. Early Life Elloq was born on August 13th, 2964, in Ilaqut. The specific details of his early childhood go mostly unknown, due to him redacting and burning most documents from that era, but it is known his parents died when he was 6, from some sort of murder. The only relative he could turn to was an older cousin named Paajari Elloq. Paajari was a poor man, struggling to live on his own, and as a result couldn't spend much time taking care of Mâkajik. As a result, he grew up mostly independent, in the slums of Ilaqut. He grew accustomed to the street life, growing up with it in his teenage years. When he was 15, he was sexually assaulted by a man in an alleyway, leading him growing somewhat homophobic (oddly enough, the rest of the National Clan does not support of any form of homophobia). The experience also created an obession within him to prove his strength and power, often challenging other teenagers to fights. By age 18, he bragged about putting several people in the hospital, leading to him becoming somewhat of a local figure. Things changed forever, however, when he met Karl Alapaalaat in 2985, when he was 21. Karl was expanding his fascist ideology, and heard of Elloq while passing through the city. At first, Elloq wasn't interested. However, Karl gave him a self-written book on Fascism, entitled ''"Struggle of our Nation." Elloq initially didn't consider reading it at all, but after taking a peek at it, became intruigued. He spent the next couple of days reading the book, and as he did he realized how much he agreed what with Karl was saying. The Fascist ideology relfected what Elloq had been thinking his whole life. When he finished reading it, he rushed to Karl's hotel room and eagerly joined the Ultranationalist Party. Middle Life Now a part of something bigger for the first time in his life, Elloq joined Karl on the Ole Train from Ilaqut to Nuuk, where the Ultranationalist Party was based. The party, at the time, was still quite small, and many of the members were conneced via the internet across the entire Empire. The few members physically present were deemed "The Order," and made descisions under Karl's guidance. Elloq was initiated into The Order, and was permanant residence was provided for him. His understanding of Karl's ideals and personal attachment to him led to Elloq being appointed the Second-in-Command of the Ultranationalist Party. Elloq, of course, joined the National Clan, as Karl was a member of it. The situation perpetuated until 2988, when the Greater Decade's War broke out. Then, the Ultranationalist Party was forced to go into hiding, as hatred for Fascism in the Nuuk Empire reached an all-time high due to the war with the Weltreich. The party switched locations numberous times, and the members changed their names frequently throughout this period. However, the Party changed forever on December 18th, 2993. The Party was stationed in an apartment in Quebec City at the time, and Karl had said he wouls go to Ottawa to purchase food for the group. Elloq was strongly against this, saying it was too dangerous to go to Ottawa, but Karl was adamant that the group's food supply needed to be replenished. This would turn out to be a terrible mistake, however, as a Weltreich nuclear missile struck the city, killing Karl Alapaalaat. The loss of his mentor and best friend threw Elloq into a quick, but deep, depression. But he had a responibility. He was later inagurated as leader of the Ultranationalist Party, now a changed man. His demeanor became more serious, and his hatred for the Weltreich was now even stronger. He led the Ultranationalist Party from the depths of obscurity to spread an anti-Reich message via the National Clan, with the Reich Komrades falling from their previous popularity. He put a gap between Reich Fascism and Nuuk Fascism, a divide that became widely recognized by the war's end. Now having gained the highest amount of support the Party had ever had, he led a portion of the depressed and broken people of the Nuuk Empire to a new, nationalist age. Modern Life With the Greater Decade's War's end in 2998, Elloq moved back to Nuuk, taking The Order with him. Today, he commands the National Clan as well as the whole of the Ultranationalist Party, though he has become resented by the Reich Komrades despite the truce with faction leader Uaasi Ennarsson. Category:Characters